


Not The Best Time To Be Watching Porn

by OfAngels



Series: Tumblr Prompt Series [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr prompt by ohyeahlashton.tumblr.com "i sit behind you in lecture and bio1102 is really not the time or place to watch porn on your laptop"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Best Time To Be Watching Porn

"I don't think Bio is the best place to be watching porn."

The curly-haired young man sitting in front of Nico visibly jumped, jostling his laptop. He hurriedly closed the tab.

Nico stifled a laugh. It was hard to believe that somebody would actually watch porn in a lecture with the biggest asshole of a professor on campus. What a madman.

The madman in question turned around in his seat to look at Nico. "Maybe you should mind your own business, Casper."

"Well, it's hard to focus on taking notes when every time I look up I see a twink getting nailed to the sheets." Nico smiled sickly sweet at the Latino sitting in front of him, "As hot as it is, I actually need to pass this class."

The Latino chuckled softly, "Well, how about after you pass this class, I take care of your little distraction?"

"I don't even know your name."

"Mr. Valdez! What have I told you about being a distraction to your fellow classmates?" Professor Pliea shouted. "Are you trying to make everybody as much of an idiot as you?"

Nico snickered as he went back to taking notes. 'Mr. Valdez' turned back around in his seat, and opened up a word document.

In the biggest size letters he could, he typed out his name, and his phone number.

Leo Valdez. A nice name for a hot guy.


End file.
